Glory Days
by i.love.ty
Summary: As he watched her sob, he realised it was his turn to share his own experiences. 3x22 spoilers.


A/N - Glee is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't want to scream at last nights episode. So, spoilers ahead. This is unbetaed, and was just a little thing I wrote at work. Please read, enjoy and maybe review?

* * *

There had never been a time when Kurt Hummel thought about the downside to being an adult. In high school, he had thought about the future. His glamorous career, his future husband… the time he would win a Tony award. The wrinkles, the grey hair, the constant aching of his back? They never showed that on the soap operas he had loved to record. With a painful sigh, Kurt stood from the plastic garden chair he had been musing within, and felt the kinks in his back release. At seventy five years old, his age was finally starting to catch up with him. The spring breeze rushed over him, and it was times like this he loved living in Seattle. Hearing a noise from within the house, Kurt paused for a brief moment before frowning.

Wondering into the kitchen, he closed the door behind him and the sound which had brought him into the house in the first place continued. It was the sound of crying. A sound he had heard much over the years. Making his way into the family room, he looked sympathetically at the sobbing eighteen year old. She was spread eagle over the leather sofa. Her waist length brown hair half of the tangle plait she preferred, her face in her arms. She was still wearing her dark blue cheerleading outfit, a letter ripped open on the coffee table in front of her. Curious, Kurt took a glance at the letter, before sitting down on the sofa, and rubbing his granddaughters back in comfort.

"It's not fair." The girl sobbed out, Kurt straining to hear her. "I get good grades. I have extracurricular. Why wouldn't they want me?"

Looking downcast for a moment, he thought back to the time in his life when he felt rejection. It was so many years ago, he had placed it to the back of his memory. He had only been eighteen; he had such expectations of the future. He knew how one letter could change that course in a second.

"It's not over, Lizzie." He said quietly, as she shifted to look at him. Kurt stared into his own eyes, the only grandchild thus far to have inherited them. "When I was your age, I was rejected from my dream school. NYADA." She sat up, looking slightly confused.

"Grandpa, I thought you graduated from Columbia University?" She questioned, and Kurt sent her a smile.

"I did. A year before, however, I thought my future was planned out. I had no other plans; I was left with no idea how I would find a way out of Lima." Kurt looked down, as Lizzie grabbed his hand. "I spent the summer trying to figure out what to do. I even went for advice from my old guidance counselor. It was one of her rare god suggestions to start my own blog. It was a way to vent my frustrations. When I started to get followers, I had such a surprise."

Lizzie giggled a little.

"And that's what made you decide on journalism?" She asked, and Kurt nodded. It was that – he was finally good at something. He hadn't expected it, he had excepted to be laughed away from the college when his application came. Instead, he had been accepted. And he had never looked back. Once leaving Lima aged nineteen, he had returned once for the McKinley reunion. His father and Carole had moved to DC after their boys had left home, Finn had joined the army. There was truly nothing left there. Kurt took a tissue from the box on the table, passing it to his granddaughter, who dabbed it around her red eyes.

"Just because Harvard said no, Lizzie, does not mean you will not succeed. You have yet to hear from the others. Yale, Princeton, Stanford. Someone out there will see what an amazing young lady you are turning out to be." Lizzie wrapped her arms around him. "Just like your mother."

"You raised me well."

The two broke apart, as they looked towards the family room door. Leaning against the frame was his eldest daughter, her red hair tied back into a bun. She sent them a fond look.

"Your grandfather is right, Lizzie. Just you wait and see."

Kurt watched as Lizzie went to hug her mother, showing the close bond between the two. It had been hard to move in with Melody and her family, his husband death a year before hitting Kurt harder than them all. Yet, Melody had welcomed him with open arms. He wished his other daughters lived close by - Gracie and her family lived in Boston and Samantha and her new wife and baby lived in Washington DC, however he knew they were both success where they were.

Kurt would be reunited with his true love someday.

The Hummel-Anderson family was destined to be fabulous.

Kurt would make sure of that.


End file.
